Naruto:Vida Maldita
by noah hellsing
Summary: U.A. Naruto o portador da arma bijuu kyuubi, volta ao japão apos 12 anos para ser treinado no instituto ANBU e se tornar um "usuario" seguindo o caminho de seus pais. casais indefinidos. pode vir a se tornar um crossover. long-fic talvez?
1. prólogo

pequeno detalhe que eu havia esquecido

disclamer: Tanto a obra Naruto quanto as demais que poderam vir a fazer parte desse enredo não me pertence.

* * *

Naruto: vida maldita

Prólogo

Centenas de anos atrás, ao final da idade média. Surgi do estremo oriente, um jovem andarilho que buscava a paz entre os homens através da compreensão, porem esse homem não iria marcar o mundo por suas palavras e ideias apenas, mas também por seu grande poder, ele futuramente seria conhecido com o eremita dos seis caminhos ou o primeiro "usuário".

Usuários são chamados aqueles que através de artefatos rúnicos são capazes de usar o chakra, que é o ki em sua forma manipulável.

Graças a esse grande poder o primeiro usuário moveu legiões ao redor do mundo e foi até mesmo capaz de dominar o espirito deus do mundo "Atara".

Ao final de sua final de sua vida uma decisão marcou o inicio de uma rivalidade que se estenderia por eras, ao ter de escolher entre seus dois filhos o seu sucessor direto.

O filho mais velho herdou os poderes espirituais do eremita, e este acreditava no poder como o caminho para a paz e progresso.

O filho mais novo herdou as capacidades físicas do eremita e acreditava que o amor e a compaixão eram a chave para um futuro próspero.

Então para ser imparcial o eremita decidiu que seus filhos fariam um duelo e o vencedor seria o novo sucessor, resultado que terminou com a vitória do filho mais novo, o mais velho não satisfeito com o resultado jurou vingança e desde então as duas linhagens lutam por entre as sobras de seus ancestrais.

Antes de morrer o eremita para que o poder de atara não caísse em mãos mal intencionadas, utilizou-se do pouco que ainda lhe restava de vida, selou e fragmentou o espirito deus em nove novas formas de vida, as feras místicas criadas foram deixadas ao mundo pelo eremita para viverem em liberdade, liberdade ao qual foi tirada era depois pelos descendentes do eremita que as aprisionaram em armas rúnicas, que dividiam a alma e o poder das feras na pessoa a qual foi selada, a esses usuários especiais foi dado o nome de jichurikis, os portadores das biijus como ficaram conhecidas as feras.

Durante anos os usuários se mantiveram lutando as sombras da humanidade sem que ninguém soubesse de suas existências, mais a cerca de 100 anos com o começo das grandes guerras mundiais eles se revelaram ao mundo, o aparecimento deles causou um enorme impacto a humanidade e a nova ordem mundial organizada em países e continentes acabou sofrendo uma drástica mudança, e o mundo passou a ser dividido em cinco grandes corporações.

A corporação dos mares de chamas, composta por China, Japão as Coreias e alguns outros países de menor importância da Ásia ocidental.

A corporação do vendaval de dunas controla o continente da Oceania, e alguns países do oriente médio como Jordânia, Egito entre outros.

A corporação da névoa eterna controlava a Rússia e alguns países da Europa oriental.

A corporação da montanha controlava todo o restante da Europa.

A corporação da tempestade de raios controlava todo o continente das Américas.

Alem dessas cinco grandes corporações haviam ainda corporações menores que eram aliadas a essas grandes corporações para obter seu próprio espaço

O continente africano em sua totalidade por ser pouco desenvolvido foi tido como território "neutro" (neutro apenas por fins de tratado pois a realidade era que eles tornaram aquele lugar como sua zona particular de conflito para que não houvesse destruição em seus territórios tanto que muitas corporações menores não reconhecidas que se tinha conhecimento de habitarem aquela regiões).

* * *

ESPAÇO DO AUTOR

yo minna-san bom mais uma vez estou eu aqui lançando uma fanfic , vida maldita é uma readaptação da vida maldita anterior que foi apagada por eu estar desanimado com naruto e tbm com a rumo daquela fic enfim não fiquem tristes se sua fanfic salva nos favoritos for deletada ou algo do genero e que as vezes eu posso ser bipolar (quase sempre), bom apresentações? olhem no meu perfil. Tenho preguiça de escrever mais do que o necessário, todo o final de capítulo eu tiro esse trecho final para o espaço do autor onde eu falo algo que venha a seguir na fic ou respondo a curiosidade das milagrosas reviews que aparecem de vez em quando.

Bom, VM é um universo alternativo da história de naruto e talvez cia (sim posso tornar isso um crossover futuramente nunca se sabe), ele é adaptado a algo proximo da nossa realidade então kuchioses e coisas do genero podem se tornas outras coisas, armas passam a fazer parte dos jutsus e veiculos ( NÃO LEIA PODE SER SPOILER DOS PROXIMOS CAPS ...ou não *troll face*) podem ser algum tipo de kuchiose e por ai vai.

E agora as respostas para algumas perguntas que todas as garotas já começam a se fazer quando olham uma fanfic que não defini casais wooooowwww.

Primeiramente não tem yaoi ( os fãs de yaoi param de ler a partir daqui)

não tem yuri ( os fãs de casais populares do ffnet se animam a partir daqui)

pode haver suruba, no caso todo mundo x todo mundo ( os hentais de plantão vão a loucura) ou não haverem casais ( todos param de ler aqui) *trollface*

E isso ae galera a real e que sou muito preguiçoso se possível tentarei lançar o próximo cap ainda nesse final de semana e o 2º (lembrando que esse é o cap 0 por ser o prólogo) só deus sabe quando minha boa vontade pairar sobre minha massa cefálica. E mesmo sendo prólogo não se acanhem de mandarem suas reviews, saber que existem loucos que prestigiam esses nossos momentos de ócio nos deixa muito felizes.

proximo cap: a criança volta ao berço

um abç a todos e até a próxima


	2. O bom filho a casa retorna part 1

Naruto vida maldita

Capitulo 1

O bom Filho a casa retorna

Era mais um dia ensolarado no grande templo situado nas montanhas no centro-norte da China, a paz e tranquilidade como de costume se propagavam serenamente pelo local, há não ser, é claro, pela presença de um não tão agradável jovem pivete de aparência estrangeira e personalidade inquieta. Uzumaki Naruto, 12 anos, loiro com olhos azuis, mais uma vez acordara agitado e causando desordem dentro do templo junto com os jovens monges aprendizes. Naruto havia chegado ao templo desde os três anos de idade, seu pai, Namikaze Minato, decidiu o trazer para longe do seu país de nascença para protegê-lo dos acontecimentos que ocorreram na época de seu nascimento. Desde então Naruto tem sido cuidado pelos monges e orientado por um tutor designado por Minato, indicado anteriormente pelo diretor da ANBU, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Graças aos esforços e medidas urgentes de Minato garantiram que Naruto não sofresse com os fantasmas de seu passado, seu único remorso era não saber nada sobre sua mãe. Todas as vezes que ele tentou tirar alguma informação sobre ela de Minato o mesmo desconversava, sempre se esquivando do assunto, a única coisa que Minato sempre frisou era de que Kushina era uma heroína e que graças a ela que ambos estavam ali juntos e que ele deveria sempre se orgulhar da mãe que tinha. A partir desse ponto Naruto já não forçava mais a conversa, pois sempre que tocava no assunto sobre sua mãe os olhos de Minato se enchiam d'agua e ele percebia que esse era um assunto doloroso para seu pai. Naruto e Minato apesar de terem uma relação distante um do outro sempre foram muito chegados, um dos motivos que deixava Iruka, o tutor de Naruto, bem aliviado por não se sentir roubando o espaço de Minato na vida de Naruto.

Indicado por Hiruzen e designado por Minato, Iruka esteve um tanto receoso de inicio a se tornar o tutor de Naruto visto que ele havia presenciado o ocorrido no dia que Naruto nasceu e o descontrole da Kyuubi custou à vida de seus pais assim como de muitos outros moradores da grande Tóquio o que gerou aos moradores uma aversão a Kyuubi e a tudo referente a ela. Iruka não foi diferente, durante os três primeiro anos que ficou junto de Naruto ele simplesmente não olhava nos olhos do menino e o evitava sempre que possível Naruto achava aquele comportamento estranho e Minato ponderou varias vezes em trocar Iruka por outra pessoa de sua confiança como Kakashi, mas Hurizen sempre o convencia de que Iruka era uma ótima escolha e que ele veria isso com o tempo. E Hiruzen estava certo, pois um feito de Naruto aos nove anos mudaria para sempre sua opinião a respeito do garoto.

FLASHBACK on

Era um dia nublado nas montanhas, o pequeno Naruto de nove anos estava como sempre brincando com seus melhores amigos Shun, Kyo e Kin no bosque próximo ao templo onde moravam. Todos trajavam um quimono meio bege-abobora.

Kin era a garota do grupo, era meio baixinha tinha cabelo e olhos negros tipicamente orientais e uma pele clara como a neve, usava cabelo curto, era agitada mais ao contrario de Naruto muito perspicaz, sempre tomando conta dos amigos. Ela era a líder do bando.

Kyo, era o esquentadinho, tinha olhos castanhos e cabelo negro e pele moreno claro, era o mais quieto, andava com grupo porque gostava deles, mas não era fã das peças que a quadrilha pregava.

Shun era o pipa-voada, tinha olhos castanhos e a cabeça raspada como a dos monges já formados e sua cor de pele era aquela amarelada típica do povo asiático, sempre no mundo da lua, adorava se divertir e não prestava atenção em nada ao redor quando estava se divertindo.

O bosque onde as crianças estavam brincando ficava a alguns metros da entrada do templo era um local sagrado que servia aos monges para meditação assim como outros espalhados nas dependências do templo, para chegar ao local passava-se por uma ponte daquelas rusticas de madeira e cordas, nenhum pouco segura, mas isso pouco importava aos jovens aventureiros. As crianças rapidamente atravessam a ponte aos risos e berros pulando em seguida na pequena laguna que se forma de uma cascata em meio a um muro de rochedos, um ponto de grande procura das pessoas que visitavam o bosque. A essa hora ainda de manhãzinha os monges estavam praticando o desjejum e o local ficava deserto a não ser pelo barulho dos animais como pássaros e pequenos roedores do local. Naruto deu o primeiro pulo seguido por Kin e logo em seguida por Shun, Kyo limitou-se a apenas tirar as sandálias e por os pés na água, estava ocupado preocupando-se em observar o local para se precaver caso alguém os visse ali, então vendo o amigo encostado na beirada, Naruto o provoca.

- Ei fosforo acesso, até quando vai ficar ai de cabeça-quente enquanto todos estão se divertindo – cutuca Naruto em tom de desdém se debruçando na beirada da laguna, próximo ao amigo.

- Não enche Naruto é graças à pilha que você fica pondo na Kin e no Shun que estamos nessa furada. Sabia que podemos ficar de castigo por sairmos essa hora do templo e ainda sem permissão? – responde grosseiramente Kyo com cara emburrada.

- He he he se você continuar assim você vai é ficar velho com cara enrugada kkk - responde Naruto em tom de deboche seguido de uma gargalhada.

- Ra ra, só quero ver o que faremos se algum dos supervisores nos encontrar aqui... – resmunga Kyo analisando cada ponto do local a procura de movimento suspeito.

- Argh, fala sério Kyo desencana, eu calculei o tempo, contando desde a hora que saímos do templo temos mais uma hora até o termino do desjejum, não precisa confiar em mim eu preparei isso junto com a Kin, na palavra dela você confia ao menos, né? – comenta o galego confiante em seu plano.

- Bom se tem o dedo da Kin no meio fico aliviando mas não vamos nos atrasar não quero ficar de castigo de novo pelas bobagens de vocês três – então despindo a parte de cima do quimono Kyo escorrega para dentro d'agua dando um breve mergulhando e depois se debruçando na beirada da mesma forma que Naruto.

- Hi hi hi se nem tenta esconder que gosta dela, né Kyo? – provoca Naruto fazendo Kyo escorregar da beirada e engolindo um pouco d'agua ele responde.

- Você é maluco! Vocês não contaram nada disso a ela né, Naruto se contar isso a Kin eu acabo contigo – tenta ameaçar Kyo mas ele fica tão desarmado com a provocação de Naruto que ele fica rouco e quase não da pra ouvir oque ele disse, então Naruto morrendo de rir responde.

- Kkk, se acalma ok, ninguém contou nada a ninguém, eu e o shun que estavam comentando outro dia e agora você confirmou o que já desconfiávamos, não se preocupe não contarei isso a ninguém, seu segredo está guardado fique tranquilo – fala Naruto tentando amenizar a situação.

- Se tratando de você Naruto a ultima coisa que consigo e ficar tranquilo – responde o moreno suspirando.

– Então que outras bobagens vocês programaram para hoje? – pergunta Kyo em tom de desanimo.

- Bom agora deixa eu pensar... primeiro mergulho na cascata e depois... a sim visitar o ninho do Kiki – resmunga Naruto relembrando o que havia programado.

- Kiki? Quem é esse? – pergunta Kyo curioso sem se lembrar que já sabia do que se tratava.

- Ah! É aquele filhote de urso panda que conhecemos há uns dias atrás – diz Naruto sorridente, Kyo arregala os olhos e rapidamente grita – Vocês enlouqueceram, jamais deixarei vocês fazerem isso! – gritou Kyo chamando atenção dos outros dois que estavam despreocupados se divertindo, vendo o problema se formando Kin se aproxima vagarosamente.

- Ei não grita! Não é nada demais apenas vamos visitar um amigo e além do mais quem é você pra nos dizer, você não é pai de ninguém aqui Kyo! – Gritou de retorno Naruto e ambos começam a se encarar cerrando os punhos para se baterem quando uma moca sorrateira acerta a cabeça dos dois.

- Ai! – gritam ambos.

- Hump... – suspira Kin – Francamente não posso deixa vocês dois alguns minutos a sós que já querem partir para briga, fala sério! – adverte Kin em tom severo fechando os olhos e balançando negativamente a cabeça.

- Desculpe Kin – respondem os dois garotos em tom desapontados coçando o ponto da testa que Kin havia acertado.

- Kyo será que você ainda não se cansou de cair na pilha do Naruto, e você Naruto pare de perturba o Kyo, essa briga de vocês dois acabará chamando atenção... – então o sermão um som alto de tiro e ouvido a alguns metros do local onde as crianças estavam, Kin assustada rapidamente se agarra ao braço de Naruto que cora um pouco, Kyo ao lado franzi o rosto com ciúmes do ocorrido mais não argumenta nada pois estava preocupado com oque estaria ocorrendo próximo d'ali, Shun assustado na hora do tiro apenas mergulhou e acabará de por apenas o rosto para fora.

- Naruto estou com medo. – falava Kin agarrada ao braço do loiro tremendo dos pés a cabeça, Naruto vendo o estado da amiga põe sua mão sobre as dela.

- Relaxa vai ficar tudo bem, vocês estão comigo hehe. – diz Naruto a sua amiga, fazendo Kin se afrouxar um pouco do seu braço mais sem larga-lo totalmente, a cena fazia Kyo querer pular em cima dos dois, mas ele respira fundo e mantem centrado no problema.

- Kin, isso não é hora para você agir como garota frágil você e quem fica dando as ordens no grupo, não e hora de você se acovardar, temos que decidir oque fazer, não podemos ficar aqui e temos que avisar aos metres oque está acontecendo! – reclamava Kyo tão alto que parecia estar gritando.

- Eu não sei, Kyo! – grita Kin, já quase sem voz.

– Eu não sei, ok. Eu estou com muito medo. – responde ela se escondendo atrás de Naruto, então o mesmo percebe oque está ocorrendo e interfere.

- Kyo isso não é hora pra pensar nessas coisas e ficar pressionando a Kin não irá melhora em nada a situação que nos metemos! – Kyo entendendo as entrelinhas no que disse Naruto começa a se acalmar e se cala, os outros dois ficam confusos sem entender oque o loiro quis disser com "essas coisas".

- Então Naruto, você é o cara dos planos urgentes já deve ter algo em mente, não é? – pergunta Kyo sentado de braços cruzados do lado de fora da laguna.

- É claro que eu tenho. – responde o loiro todo convencido,

- Então desembucha logo. – retruca rispidamente o moreno.

- Ai ai santa educação, enfim é o seguinte, Kyo você que está mais calmo lidere Kin e Shun até o templo e avise aos monges oque está acontecendo, eu vou dar uma olhada no ninho do Kiki e sigo vocês em seguida. – Kyo ao ouvir a ideia torceu um pouco o nariz, ele sabia que Naruto não seria machucado pois ele era treinado por um "usuário" e por isso não corria risco de se machucar mesmo sendo alguém armado além do mais tanto ele quanto Naruto já esperavam que o tutor de Naruto, Iruka, estivesse os observando de algum canto, porem Kin vendo que Naruto tentaria resolver tudo sozinho, já se recompõe e objetivamente já expõe-se contra a ideia do galego.

– Eu sabia que você ia decidir algo ariscado, eu sou contra, estamos juntos ficaremos juntos, não vou deixar você ir sozinho, essa é minha palavra final deem outro jeito. – fala Kin em seu tom autoritário de quando tomava uma decisão.

- Mas, Kin isso pode se torna muito peri...- Kyo mal tem tempo de retruca-la quando ela o fuzila com um olhar fulminante o fazendo se calar.

- Kyo está certo, Kin vocês não deveri... – comenta o galego de forma compreensiva, mas Kin se vira o olhando da mesma forma que para Kyo

- Naruto você já me vi irritada não?- pergunta Kin de forma ríspida deixando o loiro acuado.

- Sim... – responde ele meio assustado engolindo a saliva a ceco

- Então está bem, já se decidiram para onde vamos? – retruca a garota, ignorando toda a discursão anterior.

- Argh, vamos logo ver a toca do panda então – esbravejou Kyo já cansado da discursão, Kin apenas olho em direção a Naruto que estava coçando a cabeça e riu.

"Ah sabia que eles iriam teimar de vir comigo, enfim acho que devo conseguir proteger todos hehe afinal eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!"_ - _ pensou o loiro enquanto saiam do recanto indo em direção a floresta.

Próximo ali, em cima de uma árvore, Iruka irritado começava a bufar vendo Naruto mais uma vez se meter em confusão _"_Aff esse moleque já irá me causar problemas de novo, sabia que não deveria ter aceito cuidar desse moleque" então ao se preparar para pular da árvore ele acaba pisando em um pedaço de papel que não haverá de ter visto ninguém jogar então já imaginara ser de Naruto que jogou de forma que seus amigos não percebessem _"gomem Iruka sei que você estava nos vigiando então quero lhe pedir um favor, gostaria que me deixasse cuidar disso sozinho e apenas interfira se eu não der conta de proteger algum deles, sei que você deve estar cansado de treinar um fracasso feito eu que ocupa todo o seu treino e precisa treinar mil vezes a mesma técnica para poder ao menos aprende-la por isso deixe-me mostra-lo do que já sou capaz__**" **_aquilo o fez subir um amargo na boca de Iruka, ele não se sentia frustrado pelas dificuldades de ter de treinado mais pelo fato dele ser portador da Kyuubi que era a responsável pela morte de seus pais, mas ele jamais esperava que Naruto notasse isso, aquilo o deixou sentindo o pior mentor do mundo então para tentar se redimir do comportamento que teve perante seu aprendiz ele decidiu da essa chance a Naruto "5 minutos se caso encontra-los e máximo de tempo que lhe darei para cuidar desse assunto Naruto depois disso eu irei agir"_ pensou Iruka._

-/-

A floresta que cercava as dependências do monastério se situava em um vale, o vale fazia parte de uma reserva protegida que servia de refugio a espécies locais em extinção com os ursos-panda, era uma floresta cheia de bambus e árvores de porte médio, ao subir em uma que ficasse em um ponto alto da floresta era possível ver toda a extensão do vale.

Os 4 jovens caminhavam por entre os arbustos e Naruto volte e meia subia em uma árvore para visualizar algum movimento no local, Iruka um pouco mais atrás os seguia sem se pronunciar as crianças, ao momento que chegavam perto do local do ninho algumas manchas de sangue e vários arbustos quebrados começavam a parecer oque deixou os jovens preocupados, então Naruto ao olhar novamente do alto de uma árvore avisar um panda adulto com a pata ensanguentada carregando seu filhote pela boca e o mesmo chorando de medo, Naruto desce feito um foguete da arvore para explanar a situação que vera a seus amigos.

- GENTE ! TEMOS QUE CORRE A MÃE DO KIKI TA FERIDA TEMOS QUE AJUDÁ-LA! – gritou desesperado Naruto já se preparando para descer correndo floresta a abaixo quando Kyo o segura pelo ombro.

- ME LARGA KYO !

- ACORDA NARUTO, PARA E PENSA! – gritou Kyo olhando serio nos olhos de Naruto – Você nem ao menos olhou se os caçadores então por perto se você chegar lá e topar com eles além de não poder salvar o kiki e a mãe dele você ainda vai acabar se ferindo, usa a cabeça antes de agir – argumenta Kyo em seu sermão a Naruto, ao longe Iruka balança a cabeça positivamente as palavras de Kyo.

- Unf, ok Kyo você tem razão, valeu pelo conselho – e ao responder Kyo ele sobe novamente na árvore a procura dos caçadores e em pouco segundos os avista , eles estavam a poucos metros dos ursos, então Naruto planeja uma loucura.

- Ok é o seguinte vocês três vão até Kiki a mãe dele e os ajudem a se esconder eu vou até os caçadores, vamos não tempo a perder ! – fala o loiro apresado já se emcaminhando em direção ao seu alvo quando Kin discorda do plando.

- NARUTO NOS PROMETEMOS FICARMOS TOD...

- KIN JÁ CHEGA TODOS SABEMOS QUE DAQUI EU SOU O ULTIMO QUE PODE IR LÁ SEM SE FERIR NÃO QUERO MAIS SABER DESSE PAPO, SE ALGUM DE VOCÊS ME SEGUIR ESQUEÇAM QUE SÃO MEUS AMIGOS ! - e como palavra final o loiro adentra para a floresta.

- Kyo ele não pode estar falando sério, pode? – pergunta a garota a Kyo com uma voz meio chorosa.

- Existem poucas coisas que o Naruto fala com seriedade Kin e uma delas e quando envolve a segurança dos outros, você sabe disso melhor que

ninguém – fala Kyo, fazendo Kin sair do seu mundo de pensamentos.

- Ei vocês dois iram ficar de papo até quando? Naruto está indo fazer a parte dele, temos ir fazer a nossa andem logo! – ordenou Shun que até o momento não havia se pronunciado, os outros dois o seguiram sem argumentar, Iruka confiou na decisão de Naruto e decidiu seguir os outros três para ajudar a remover os ursos para algum esconderijo seguro.

-/-

O grupo das três crianças já havia perdido Naruto de vista e estavam se aproximando da ursa com o filhote mais ela já havia entrado em alerta preparada pra atacar quem se aproximasse então antes que Kyo fosse sair da mata para ir até ela.

- Mantenha a calma ! se você fizer irá afugenta-la além de sair machucado. – sussurra Iruka que aparece em meio aos três segurando o ombro de Kyo.

- Iruka-san sabia que o senhor estava por perto, ouça Naruto precisa da sua ajuda, ele foi despistar os caçadores e está a poucas met... – Kyo tenta explicar apressadamente o que haviam planejado mais Iruka o interrompe.

- Está tudo bem Kyo eu estava observando-os em cima de uma árvore a sei tudo oque já planejaram, deixarei que naruto siga com seu plano, na verdade meu que devo isso a ele.

- Como assim Iruka-san Naruto é apenas um garoto igual a nós, ele pode acabar se ferindo, aqueles caras são perigosos e estão armados – argumenta o jovem moreno.

- Não se preocupe com isso Kyo eles podem ser perigoso para uma pessoa comum mais Naruto é o um usuário, lutar contra pessoas como aquelas é um teste mínimo para um verdadeiro usuário, de todo modo serei mais útil aqui pois, duvido que consigam lidar com um animal selvagem estando acuado como a mãe urso está nesse momento – diz Iruka.

- mas Iruka-san você tem certeza que Naruto ficará bem? – pergunta Kin com um tom de aflição na voz.

- Para ser honesto Kin não tenho, isso também esta sendo um teste para mim como tutor, de aprender a ter fé em meu aprendiz, já negligenciei muito esse fato com o Naruto, por isso estou dando a ele esse voto de confiança, entretanto a qualquer sinal de aumento de perigo irei até lá resgatá-lo, de qualquer forma se afastem aplicarei um genjutsu nos animais para que possamos esconde-los em segurança – e dito isso a crianças se põe atrás de Iruka e após fazer algo como se fosse um selo Iruka meio que põe os animais em transe e ordena os animais que o siga, então todos seguem a procura de um esconderijo para os ursos.

**-/-**

O loiro vindo pulando por entre as árvores chega ao local. Havia dois homens a sua frente , um magrelo com cara esquelética, estava segurando um fação , ele estava com o braço mordido, o outro era gordo, segurava uma espingarda e estava mancando com o pé direito provavelmente ao correr dos animais havia torcido o pé. "beleza os dois já estão contundidos vai ser fácil derruba-los hehe" pensou o loiro vendo o estado dos dois, então ele já prepara para ir de frente com os dois quando lhe vem à mente as palavras de Iruka e seu pai falando sobre nunca atacar um inimigo de frente numa situação de perigo real. Então o jovem Uzumaki um tanto quanto frustrado da um passo para trás e respira fundo, põe sua mente para funcionar e então lhe surgi uma ideia.

Os dois bandidos estavam discutindo um com o outro como se fossem marido e mulher, quando de repente, um vulto um tanto quanto desengonçado surgi por entre as árvores, tinha a mesma estatura de um garoto porem mais parecia um boneco de pano, o bandido que estava armado se assusta e dispara na direção do vulto, a bala transpassa o boneco...

- O MEU DEUS É UMA ASSOMBRAÇÃO! – gritou o gordo largando a arma no chão e se agachando assustado, o magro ao ver a cena leva a mão a testa e em seguida da um tapa na nuca do gordo o fazendo largar a arma no chão e dar um pulo para frente.

- Mas porque você fez isso – reclama o gordo enquanto se levanta coçando a cabeça.

- Para ver se você deixa de ser estupido sua rolha de poço, olha e isso e vê se presta atenção sei imbecil – critica o magro que caminha em direção a ilusão e passa a mão por dentro da ilusão.

- PARA COM ISSO VOCÊ NÃO DEVE FAZER ISSO COM ESPI... – antes do gordo terminar o gordo leva um soco do magro no meio da face.

- SEU GORDO ESTUPIDO NÃO HÁ ASSOMBRAÇÃO NENHUMA ISSO É APENAS UMA ILUSÃO SEU IDIOTA – grita o magro enquanto olha ao redor.

"Apesar de tudo, antes de subirmos para caçar aqui nas montanhas já haviam nos alertado sobre boatos de jovens usuários sendo treinados nos templos dos monges daqui, sendo isso e provável que um dos pirralhos aprendizes tenha feito isso, se for esse o caso temos chances de fugir mas se for algum mestre não teremos como escapar" conclui o magro ainda analisando o local a procura de algum indicio de movimento.

Enquanto os dos bandidos contracenavam aquela cena, Naruto, escondido entre um arbusto literalmente a poucos centímetros das costas dos alvos, não conseguirá parar de gargalhar vendo tamanha idiotice, o jovem até desistirá de ataca-los de tanto que se divertirá vendo a cena, e decidi aparecer de frente para os mesmos.

- Ei seus palhaços acho que já está na ho... – Naruto não consegue completar a frase, pois é obrigado a desviar do fação que é jogado em sua direção.

– Ei você sabia que isso pode machucar alguém – resmunga invocado para os bandidos.

- Você se acha muito engraçadinho seu pirralho de merda, veremos o quanto você vai se achar depois que eu lhe abrir alguns buracos – e dizendo o magro corre para pegar a arma no chão, porem Naruto muito mais rápido que o bandido salta em na direção da arma e chega ainda a tempo de pegar o bandido se achacando para pegar a espingarda, o garoto pisa com o pé direito a mão que o bandido usará para pegar a espingarda, prendendo o bandido naquela posição e com o joelho esquerdo ele acerta em cheio o gogo do bandido fazendo-o desmaiar.

- Pirralho maldito oque você fez com... – antes do gordo terminar a frase Naruto defere um soco na boca de seu estomago o deixando nocauteado também.

- Ufa até que foi mais fácil do que imaginei, bom já que vocês estão inconscientes chamarei o Iruka-sensei para decidir oque fazer com vocês fiquem aqui já volto – e ao dizer isso e sai correndo por entre as árvores.

-/-

Iruka já havia conseguido encaminhar os ursos para dentro de uma toca e com ajuda das crianças camuflado a entrada, os animais apesar de feridos após alguns primeiros socorros de Iruka já não corriam risco e poderiam esperar o tratamento de um veterinário, com isso já era possível ir até onde Naruto fora, porem quando o grupo começara a ir em busca do jovem Iruka percebe passos vindo do alto das árvores. "Esses passos pesados e barulhentos só pode ser ele" pensou Iruka que em seguida o chama.

- Ei ! Naruto ! Estamos aqui em baixo, venha aqui ! – Fala alto o mentor então o jovem loiro com um sorriso estampado de "dever cumprido" desce para contar as boas novas.

- Ei Iruka-sensei ! Como pode ver eu fui...- Naruto nem ao menos e capaz de terminar de se pronunciar quando uma jovem aos prantos se joga sobre ele o abraçando e os fazendo caírem no chão.

- Oi Kin, está tudo bem, eu estou bem, já pode me soltar – fala Naruto para a jovem de forma suave tentando acalmá-la, porem Kin continuara a apertá-lo de modo suspeitamente proposital até que ele o solta, leva os braços ao rosto para enxugar as lagrimas, se posiciona em cima do abdômen do garoto e com seus joelhos Kin prende Naruto ao chão.

- BAKA, BAKA, BAKA! NARUTO BAKA! – começa a gritar jovem enquanto sai rocando aleatoriamente na direção do garoto, apesar dos socos não estarem sendo dados com força a ponto de machuca-lo, Naruto põe seus braços a frente para se proteger.

"Crianças" foi oque pensou Iruka ao ver a cena e levar a mão até, ele já andara para apartar as duas crianças porem Kyo age mais rápido e aparece ao lado de Kin segurando seu braço direito.

- Kin larga o meu braço e sai daqui! – esbraveja a menina, já tentando soltar a mão de Kyo do seu braço, porem quando ela fala isso para Kyo ele a segura com ainda mais força.

- OLHA AQUI KIN CHEGA TA LEGAL ! – o grito do moreno desarma Kin deixando sem reação.

- Kin suas ações de superproteção ao Naruto já foram longe demais, todos sabemos que você é apaixonada por ele, mas oque você queria que eu ou Shun fizéssemos, fossemos lá para acabarmos atrapalhando o Naruto talvez até correndo perigo, era isso que você queria não é mesmo Kin! – agora esbravejava Kyo, Kin tentara pronunciar algo, mas as palavras não vinham a boca e os olhos da garota começaram a se encher d'agua novamente.

- Sei que Shun e eu devemos estar atrapalhando em seus encontros com o Naruto mais não se preocupe assim que voltarmos ao templo não precisará se preocupar com isso, ao menos de minha parte pelo menos pois nossa amizade acaba por aqui, se é que um dia ela existiu.- e com sua face pra baixo e um suspiro ele solta o braço de Kin, a mesma parecia estar em choque, ele se levanta de cima de Naruto, suas lagrimas escoriam como córregos, e garota sem olhar para ninguém corre para dentro da floresta.

Naruto ainda chama por ela na tentativa de fazê-la se acalmar mais ele já sabia que era inútil, pois sua amiga não era do tipo que houve ninguém quando esta furiosa. Nisso ele encara Kyo com um olhar fulminante.

- O que foi Naruto por acaso falei alguma mentira por acaso? – pergunta de forma retórica em resposta ao olhar do loiro, então Naruto se põe a levantar-se e o responde.

- Isto não é necessário resposta Kyo só espero que se lembro que o pilar que uniu esse grupo é a Kin se não fosse por ela você ainda estaria andando como um qualquer pelos corredores do templo, se me lembro bem ela foi a primeira pessoa a falar com você no templo e também a primeira de poucas a se tornar sua amiga por causa desse seu gênio antipático então... – Antes que Naruto continuasse a brigar com Kyo Iruka o interrompe pigarreando.

- Naruto entendo que você e seus amigos tenham muito que conversar porem agora não é hora para isso, lembre-se que temos dois bandidos perigosos a solta na floresta agora, por favor, me diga onde você os amarrou? – pergunta Iruka trazendo o foco de volta ao objetivo e quebrando o clima de tensão.

- Ah sim havia me esquecido disso, eles estão ali em cima, eu os pus inconscientes, mas não cheguei a amarra-los – fala Naruto esticando o indicador para noroeste a uns 500 metros dali.

- Naruto você não os amarrou?! – Naruto abre um sorriso sem graça, enquanto Iruka leva a mão direta a face e da um moça com a esquerda na testa do garoto.

- Ai ai ! Iruka-sensei você me bateu – resmunga Naruto enquanto massageia a própria testa, Iruka em seguida o responde rispidamente.

- Porque eu lhe bati ?! É o mínimo que eu deveria ter feito pela besteira que você acabara de me dizer...

- Mas Iruka-sensei...

- Sem desculpas Naruto ! – responde Iruka em tom bravo.

- Enfim, não tenho tempo para lhe repreender agora discutiremos o que você fez de errado no templo, a partir de agora faremos o seguinte, agora eu irei cuidar dos bandidos...

- Mas Iruka-sensei eu consigo dar conta...

- Não Naruto ! Você já teve sua chance de mostrar o que andou apreendendo, mas já mostrou que não tem maturidade suficiente para cuidar de uma situação como essa sozinho, esse momento não requer apenas suas habilidades, mas também sua noção de responsabilidade você pode ter um bom apreço pelo seus amigos mais ainda não sabe se organizar, por isso agora você irá junto com o Kyo e o Shun procurar pela Kin agora sabendo que os bandidos estão soltos ela pode estar em perigo assim que encontrarem-na quero os três indo direto e isso lhe inclui também Naruto a partir de agora eu irei cuidar disso e tenho dito, vamos lá- nisso da um pulo no alto da árvore e corre na direção indicada por Naruto. Então, Kyo vira-se para trás e Shun um olhar concentrado esperando a ordem dos amigos, e no outro Naruto de braços cruzados resmungando provavelmente devido a decisão de Iruka.

- E então Naruto pretende ficar parado resmungando até quando? Vai esperar os bandidos acharem a Kin para agir – debocha o moreno, Naruto o devolve com um olhar de desprezo.

- Ok vamos indo ela não deve ter ido muito longe, mas quem irá resolver isso é você Kyo – responde o loiro pela segunda vez no dia de forma séria algo até então espantoso considerando o habitual do rapaz.

- Eu? Como assim Naruto eu sou a ultima pessoa que a Kin irá ouvir.

- Não se preocupe eu tenho um plano, explico no caminho, vamos indo.

* * *

Espaço do autor

Yo minna-san agora neste exato momento são 00:58 da madruga e estou eu aqui vindo postar o legítimo porem ainda incompleto primeiro capitulo desta nova vida maldita (ficou meio que com duplo sentido but e não foi no bom sentido , quando digo bom sentido é me referindo a sacanagem mesmo), incompleto pq este cap na realidade só termina na ida do Naruto para ANBU (sim spoiler mas relaxe isso é o ultimo paragrafo desse cap o clímax vem antes) e como vcs podem ver eu já alcancei a marca de 5000 words, logo se o andar da carruajem continuar assim esse episódio passará de + de 8000 (hahaha piadinha sem vergonha ha essa hora è.É) e só irei conseguir postar nas ferias de julho ( sim meu povo eu prometi esse cap para duas semanas depois de postar o prólogo mais como podem ver não lido bem com prazo, no geral eu cumpro o que me proponho a fazer porem prazo não é comigo) bom nos vemos na continuação do capitulo provavelmente irei por em cap separado ou se não ficar muito grande ( oque duvido muito pois a próxima parte que vem por ae é o clímax do capitulo então e provável que eu me empolgue logo deve vim com 5000 ou mais até (+ de 8000 [2]) ok pessoal é isso boa noite e nos vemos no próximo cap

só para deixar vcs na curiosidade deixarei o nome dos próximos capítulos:

O bom Filho a casa retorna parte 2 (não existiria mas devido ao tamanho ...)

A areia com gosto de sangue e cheiro de morte ( o verdadeiro segundo cap, sugestivo nome né ? hehe)


End file.
